


My Best Archnemesis

by CECELlA



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, Rivalry, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CECELlA/pseuds/CECELlA
Summary: Hyejoo finds a new rival in the girl that is Gowon, who tries her hardest to best her. They form a mutual hatred for the other, or is that all this is?
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	My Best Archnemesis

Hyejoo thinks it all started when _she_ embarrassed her in front of the trainer. The resounding sound of her tinier counterpart flipping Hyejoo down on the mat echoed in the training center. All the while, Gowon, evil incarnate, smirked down upon her.

Hyejoo had always been the ace of anything she did: athletics, academics, you name it. She worked hard of course, but some people just had the innate ability to be good at anything they did--she was one of them.

But this girl was clearly determined to knock her down a peg or two. Naturally, Hyejoo would never let her get the chance to. Which is why it made her chuckle internally whenever Gowon would rank 2nd, with Hyejoo being 1st. Gowon said it didn’t bother her, but Hyejoo saw the way she would clench her jaw and harden her gaze when she saw it wasn’t her name in the number one rank.

 _‘You will never get to rank first, Park Gowon,”_ Hyejoo thought as she stared at the back of her archnemesis’ head in class. 

“Son Hyejoo, is the answer to the question I asked on the back of Gowon’s head?” The professor said with a quirked eyebrow.

The class laughed while Hyejoo sank into her seat and muttered a small “No”, having been caught staring at her rival’s head. At her cute blonde hair, so effortlessly tied up, with strands of her hair framing her pretty face…

Hyejoo reddened at those weird intrusive thoughts. She had to admit that Gowon is a pretty girl, but there’s no way that she thought of her like that, you know? That’s her enemy, her rival, her **archnemesis**. The bane of her existence, and that’s how Hyejoo liked it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
2 months later

As the months go on in their spy training, the ongoing competition between the two became more and more apparent. Anything from sparring practice, to scoring the best on exams, to who can get to the cafeteria first. Which is why almost everyday, Hyejoo and Gowon push and shove at each other to get through the headquarter’s cafeteria doors first. This time, Gowon manages to push through and sets her foot first on the shiny vinyl floor.

“Now if I’m keeping the scores right, that’s 55 wins for me, and 54 wins for you.” Gowon grinned devilishly. “Suck on that, Son Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo puffed and retorted, “As if, I’ll just beat you next time. Besides you got a head start so I hardly think that it even counts as a win.”

“Or maybe that just means you’re getting slower,” Gowon said as she stuck her tongue out at the younger girl, which only made her more irritated.

Their fellow trainees filed past them, quite used to the tense rivalry between the two. They even jokingly started shipping the two, but never mention this to them, especially Hyejoo. Lord only knows what happened to the poor soul after they mentioned this to Hyejoo, some say they’re still in the hospital ward recovering from the physical trauma she had dealt to them during sparring.

“As if. I could run circles around you all day, and wouldn’t even break a sweat.”

“In your dreams,” Gowon rolled her eyes as she finally turned to get some lunch. 

This left Hyejoo seething, as do most of their interactions leave her. Hyejoo didn’t let anyone else get under her skin, but Gowon seems to have a special little talent.

The thought of how she was TOTALLY going to one up Gowon the next time they trained together left her in a state of total concentration as she angrily ate her food. She thought about Gowon a lot lately, Hyejoo didn’t know why. But it was constantly the irritating older girl who stayed in her mind 24/7. It was concerning how often she thought about the girl’s blonde silky hair, and her beautiful skin. But this was definitely just a rivalry. As she was busy contemplating her own existence, she didn’t notice Gowon sneak up behind her and blow air into her ear, causing Hyejoo to jump.

“You know,” Gowon smirked with her head cocked. “For someone who’s at the top of our class, you sure are easy to sneak up on.”

Hyejoo growled with her eyebrows furrowed, “That’s because I was concentrating on something ELSE, not that you would know how to focus on something for more than 5 seconds.”

“Oh and praytell, what was the most brilliant Son Hyejoo focusing on?”

She opened her mouth, and promptly closed it. No way was she going to admit that it was actually her that she was thinking of. The thought of that made her ears and cheeks feel hot and flustered.

“Well, uh, I...it’s nothing that you would understand,” Hyejoo muttered while she looked down, rubbing her hands together.

“Try me.”

The younger girl sighed in anguish as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “...It was about you, I was thinking about you.”

She expected a laugh, or a proclamation that that wasn’t going to happen. Instead she found a slightly blushing Gowon, who was desperately trying to hold something back. Now, Hyejoo had gotten many reactions, but never had she elicited a blush. This made her get butterflies in her stomach, and her face started warming up.

“Ah, what are you talking about? You were talking about how you’re going to win against me next time?”

Well, Hyejoo was already this far, she may as well go all the way.

And it was that exact moment that Hyejoo crashed her lips against her archenemy, Park Gowon.

Gowon widened her eyes in shock at the sudden kiss, but slowly yielded and surrendered to it completely. Hyejoo had soft lips, like she had expected. Of course, Gowon had a crush on the girl, but it was one of those crushes that just kind of surprise you out of nowhere. 

Hyejoo was also surprised that she had done that in a momentary loss of her mind, and quickly broke away from the kiss, completely flustered. If she could turn back time to a couple of seconds ago, she would do it in a heartbeat. Until she realized how much she loved the feeling of Gowon’s lips on hers. 

Gowon realized that too, and grabbed the collar of Hyejoo’s shirt, and kissed her with passion. Now it was Hyejoo’s turn to be shocked at the sudden move, but returned the passion nonetheless. The soft kiss from before had quickly turned into a sudden meshing of lips as the girls stood in the cafeteria. They stayed like that until they had to come up for air, practically delirious with lovesick drowsiness. They both looked into each other’s eyes, and had a small agreement.

“I win, we’re tied now.” Hyejoo panted as she rested her forehead against Gowon’s.

“I’ll..beat you next time,” Gowon whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on Hyejoo’s cheek.

“You try that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wrote this for a friend of mine and I thought it would be a good idea to post it on here. I haven't written for Loona before, hence why it's so short, but I really like what I did with this. All critiques and feedback are appreciated though, thank you so much!


End file.
